Entwined
by CrazyAnimationChick
Summary: The only thing Fate did was bring them together. The outcome is left unknown and is always changing with every descision made by those chosen to stop the darkness that is threatening to take over. Jack has always been there for Elsa, and her newfound friends are fiercly loyal. But is it the Nightmare King they should be afraid of? Or her? ROTG/HTTYD/TANGLED/FROZEN/BRAVE/MOANA/ MORE
1. Chapter 1

**I had originally posted this story under the title "United We Stand". I deleted it and decided to start over since more ideas came to me. The first few chapters are pretty much the same if you've read the original. Anyway here are somce things you need to know.**

 **This an obviously an AU so some things with the characters and the events that took place in their movies will be different such as:**

 **It takes place a month after Tangled. Two months after Moana. Three months after Brave. Four months after HTTYD 2. The events in ROTG, Hotel Transylvania, and Frozen never happened. In fact, it's taking place DURING Frozen.**

 **I actually wasn't going to add Mavis or Moana to this story, but the ideas kept coming to me so I decided to add them. And yes, Mavis is still a vampire. She has an enchanted piece of jewelry that allows her to walk in the sun.**

 **Rapunzel still has her long, blonde hair so there's a different ending to her movie.**

 **Voyaging never stopped in Moana's village. In this story, she was just never allowed to do it because she was deemed "not ready". So besides that, her adventure with Maui is pretty much the same in her movie.**

 **Jack has been a Gaurdian for a while, but he wasn't a Guardian when the others defeated Pitch in the Dark Ages.**

 **Elsa, Rapunzel, Astrid, Hiccup are all 18. Mavis has the appearance of an 18 year old, but she's 118. Jack is 18 forever. Kristoff is 19. Moana, Merida, and Anna are 16. Eugene and Eret are 21.**

 **Queen Tara from the 2013 movie "EPIC" is Mother Nature. She is a Guardian. She is the Guardian of Life and Nature. Her movie never happened.**

 **La Muerte from the 2014 movie "The Book of Life" is a Guardian too. She is the Guardian of Death and Halloween. Her movie never happened too and Xibalba doesn't exist.**

 **I think that's all for now. Now let's get this show on the road.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~JACK~**

I was given direct orders to give the viking village of Berk and the royal kingdom of Arendelle two heavy blizzards. Now you see, Berk endures my winter weather more than any other place Queen Tara (or Mother Nature as you may know her as) has ever given me. I feel bad, especially since they already have to deal with dragons, so of course I make their blizzards as mild as I can make them. Oh yeah, there's also the fact that they're the only place that I'm aware of that actually has legends of me. How awesome is that? The only problem is that despite the fact that they have stories about me, no one believes me. And trust me, I would know. Besides the North Pole, I spend most of my time on the viking island, tricking villagers and playing with the dragons that see me. They're actually really sweet creatures. They're definitely misunderstood too. Anyway, despite all my time there, not once has anyone on that island ever seen me before. That's the downside of my life.

Yeah, it's great being the Bringer of Winter, and immortal, and all that other jazz, but what's not great is that no mortal can see me. It sucks even more now that I'm a Guardian, which I have been for a while. Let's see, I was awakened in 1712. The year is now 1839. So that's...127 years, I believe. I was recruited to be a Guardian 10 years ago. So yeah, it's been a while. The downside of being a Guardian-it was a downside even before being a Guardian-was that no one has ever been able to see me. The reason why it sucks even more now that I'm a Guardian is because I've seen the way children would react when they would see the other Guardians. The looks they give them are the looks I always wish for them to give me. But in order to see me, a mortal has to believe in me. And of course, since I'm complaining about it...they don't. No one ever has. The upside of being a Guardian is that I did end up being part of a family. I may not have any believers like my co-workers do, but I'm glad I have them at least.

There's North (Santa Clause), Bunny (Easter Bunny), Tooth (Tooth Fairy), Sandy (Sandman), Tara (Mother Nature), and La Muerte (Holy Death). North is the fun grandfather of the group, Bunny is the annoying older brother that's a pain in my ass, Tooth is the hyper sister, Sandy is the chill uncle, Tara is the caring mother, and Muerte is the fiery aunt. North is the Guardian of Wonder, Bunny is the Guardian of Hope, Tooth is the Guardian of Memories, Sandy is the Guardian of Dreams, Tara is the Guardian of Life, and Muerte is the Guardian of Death. North, Bunny, and La Muerte are the only ones who are also holiday spirits. Christmas, Easter, and Hallowmas respectively. Why do I say Hallowmas and not Halloween? Because La Muerte's holiday lasts for three days: October 31st to November 2nd. The three day celebration is called Hallowmas or Allhallowtide. Hallowmas is easier to say, so of course I go with the easy choice.

And me? I am Jack Frost. Guardian of Fun, Bringer of Winter, and King of Mischief.

Anyway, as I was saying, Mother Nature gave me direct orders to give Berk and Arendelle some hardcore blizzards. Because of my favortism and pity towards Berk, I gave them a mild storm, while Arendelle is the one that will suffer my "ordered wrath". Once the storm passes they'll have snow for days. I'm sure the children will be thrilled.

The only problem is that as soon as I arrived, the first thing that caught my attention was the sound of a woman screaming in the castle. I know Tara gets mad when I don't follow her tight schedule, but Arendelle's storm could wait. I doubt she would want me to ignore the screams of a woman that sounds like she's being brutality murdered.

When I found the room in the castle where the screams were coming from, my already pale face went even paler. It never occured to me that the woman I heard screaming would be the queen about to give birth.

"Yep," I say out loud, knowing no one else would hear. "I'm out of here."

"Jack?"

I was going to turn around anyway, but hearing my name being called from behind me made me whirl around faster than intended. I nearly got whiplash because of it, and was not at all expecting to see La Maurte.

"Death?" I say, calling her by the nickname I gave her.

At the same time, we both said: "What are you doing here?"

I went ahead and answered first. "I heard a woman screaming and came to help her. I didn't know she was giving birth." I felt my face heat up, but continued. "You?"

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Jack...you know what I do." She said as she looked away. "I guide the souls of those who pass to their desired afterlife."

My eyes went wide at what she was implying. "Are you saying that the queen is dying? I knew birth hurt like hell, but I didn't think it could actually be deadly."

La Muerte rolled her eyes at me. "Really? Aye dios mio. You didn't think that a small human being coming out of another human being through a small hole, which enlarges as it comes out, isn't deadly? Ugh. You males are so typical."

I didn't know if she was teasing or not-because it's always difficult to tell with her-so I merely chuckled, nervously, as I rubbed my neck and avoided eye contact. "Yeah, that's true, but cut me some slack. I'm an immortal 18 year old boy. Plus, I always here about that birth is great and beautiful and whatnot. It just never occurred to me that in some cases, in order to bring life, there must be death."

La Muerte nods in understanding. "Si. The thing that...that troubles me the most is that...well..." She trails off, and sighs.

"Well what?" I urged her, curious.

She looks me dead in the eyes and says a sentence that gives me, the Bringer of Winter, chills. "Her baby is dying too."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "That's...that's not fair. That's not right. That woman has worked hard these last 9 months on making that baby, she's killing herself on bringing that baby into the world, and you mean to tell me all of it is for nothing? That the child is going to die anyway? Seriously?"

La Muerte sighs. "That's just how the cycle works. I don't control on who lives or dies. I just help the souls."

"There's gotta be something we can do," I pleaded. In all my years, I've never been in a situation like this, and I seriously don't like it. If there is going to be death, I don't want to be around it, but now that I'm here, and now that I know a child's life is at stake, I have to do something.

La Muerte shook her head. "There's nothing we can do, Jack. Things need to play out on their own."

This time I shook my head. "No. I'm getting Mother Nature. She can help stop this. You may not be able to control who dies, but she can. She gives life. Maybe she can-"

"I'm already here and I already did my part." A familiar voice says from beside us at the end of the hall. There she stood, Queen Tara-Mother Nature-herself. "Only you can do the rest, Jack."

"What?" I blurted. "What do you mean? What are you even doing here?"

"Two reasons, actually," she said as she walked towards us. "Reason one is because I noticed on my globe that Arendelle's scheduled snow storm had not yet started. I was ready to give you a scolding before the Man in the Moon talked to me. That's where reason two comes in. He told me to take the blood of the King of Dragons, an Ice Dragon I should add, and have you add a bit of your snow magic to it."

"What?" La Muerte and I said together.

Tara's petal dress had pockets, and when she dug into one of them, she exposed a clear glass bottle filled with a thick, light gray liquid. "This is the blood of an ice dragon called the Bewilderbeast, which is the Alpha King of all dragons. As I had just said, Manny told me to take some of his blood, and have you add your magic to it."

"Okay..." I say, still confused. "I'm not even going to ask where you found the dragon. You pretty much know where every creature is at. Anyway what do I do after that? What is this supposed to do?"

"After you add your magic to the dragon's blood," Tara explained, "you are to give it to the Queen to drink. Manny told me that this will save both hers and her baby's life."

"Why me though?" I complained. I know I said I had to do something about it, or that something should at least be done, but I didn't think my wish would be granted at all. Especially this quickly.

Tara shook her head. "I know not. Manny instructed that it be you."

"And how do you suppose we get the Queen to drink it?" I asked. "She doesn't look like she's up for a drink."

"No one will see the liquid-" Tara began.

"So when the maids are distracted," La Muerte took over, "you gently pour it down her mouth. Simple. Now we need to hurry. I feel their heartbeats slowing."

Tara opened the lid to the bottle as I summoned three snowflakes. I dropped the snowflakes into the gray substance and as soon as they dissolved, the liquid went from gray to an ice blue color that even sparkled. Tara shook the bottle to mix it better then handed it to me. I hesitantly took it and led the three of us inside the Queen's chambers. While Muerte opened the windows, Tara estinguished the fire in the fireplace. The maids went into a panic and rushed around to fix everything, leaving the Queen panting in her bed. Her eyes were closed when I approached her, but her lips were parted enough for me to press the tip of the bottle to her lips. When I did this, I quickly poured it down. I'm not sure if she felt it or not because she didn't have any reaction to it whatsoever. If she didn't see it, then I doubt she felt it. It's there though, inside of her, and hopefully it saves hers and the child's life.

"Okay," I say after I did it. "What now?"

La Muerte said two words that I absolutely hate. "We wait."

 **()()()()()()()()**

While we waited, Tara intructed me to continue on with my original task, which is the storm I was supposed to give Arendelle. I did as she said with no question. I needed to get out of that room and clear my head anyway. Clearing my head was the last thing I did though. I mean, how the hell does a liquid composed of ice-dragon blood and ice magic supposed to heal someone? Last I checked, anything involving ice isn't exactly an ideal healing property. Is there going to be some kind of side effect? Will it effect the Queen or her baby? Will it effect them both? Will there be no effect at all?Hopefully, I'll get my answers soon.

After I did my job, I returned to the Queen's chambers. I made it just in time too because as soon as I walked in I heard multiple maids saying: "It's a girl!" and "A princess is born!" and "A future queen is an heir to the throne!"

The midwife handed the screaming, bloody baby, wrapped in a towel, to her mother, and as soon as I saw the mother's tearful smile, I smiled too. The baby calmed down after a few seconds just as I suddenly felt someone walk through me, leaving me gasping at the sensation of being walked through. I hate it every time it happens. When I saw who it was, I found out it was the king. He must have been in a different room the entire time. I don't blame him. He knelt beside his wife and daughter, his eyes already spilling with tears.

"Oh Idun," he breathed out. "She's beautiful. What shall we call her?"

"I was thinking," Queen Idun said as she tried to catch her breath. "Elsa."

Everyone in the room smiled, including me. "That's perfect." The king said before he kissed his wife's sweaty forehead.

I agreed. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She's sure to grow up to be just as gorgeous as her mother.

La Muerte and Mother Nature came to my side then. "She's perfectly healthy," Queen Tara assured me. "Her white hair is a bit unusual though. Other than that, everything is fine with the both of them." I didn't even notice the princess's white hair until she mentioned it.

Huh, I thought as I stared at the baby's head, that is a bit unusual for a newborn mortal.

"Let's give the new family some privacy." Said La Muerte. "The maids are leaving as well. We best be on our way too."

"Yeah," I say, nodding. "This has been one hell of a night, and I would rather see the baby all cleaned up than stained with blood."

"Will you come back during Christmas?" Muerte asked.

I nodded. "I've been helping North out with Christmas for the last ten years. He's going to want to see her too once we tell him. I might even help him make a gift for her."

Tara giggles. "Help, he says." La Muerte laughs with her, while I roll my eyes.

"Very funny." I say, only slightly amused.

"Well, anyway, this is sure to be a tale that North will find interesting," Tara said. "Christmas may be in 4 days, but this is something I'm sure he'd stop everything for to listen to. The same goes for the other Guardians."

Christmas is in 4 days. That means it's currently the Winter Solstice. December 21st. The princess was born on the Winter Solstice. So not only did Arendelle gain a princess...

Winter did too.

 **AN: Sorry for typos. I will fix those later. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~JACK~**

Tara was right when she said North would stop whatever it was he was doing to listen to our story. When we finished telling him what had happened in Arendelle, the Guardian of Wonder was left in...well...wonder. After that, the three of us helped him around his shop. It was the least we could do since he took the time to listen to us. Queen Tara and La Muerte later told the other Guardians during the following days. Just like North, they wanted to see the princess too.

So now here we all are, on North's sleigh, flying to our last destination: Arendelle. This is the first time ever where all of us had accompanied North on his Christmas travels, and it was awesome. Bunny hates flying in the sleigh, so seeing him scared out of his mind is always going to have me in a good mood. In the past, we would all get together and party whenever North would return, but because of everyone wanting to see the princess, they pretty much insisted on being brought along. North didn't mind. After all, the more the merrier. What made things even better is that we got things done a lot faster. We're two hours ahead of the usual schedule.

When we made it to Arendelle, the plan was to give the town children their presents first before seeing the princess, and that's exactly what we did. When that was done, our next destination was the castle. I was fortunate enough to lead the way to the king and queen's chambers, whose room they most likely shared with their new born daughter, and I was kind of afraid I would end up getting us lost. I rarely ever sneak into castles. I have in the past and have gotten lost those times. They're like mazes. Luckily, this time I didn't.

I quietly opened the doors and walked inside, the others following behind me. The princess's crib was right across the king and queen's bed, right in the center of the room, and I made no hesitation on making my way over to her. She was fast asleep, and looked very at peace. The others were right beside me not even a second later, each of them finding a spot around her crib, and peering down at her.

Tooth gasped. "Oh she's gorgeous. Look at her hair! It's white like yours Jack."

"Eh," Bunny responded. "Hers is more of a plantinum blonde color while Jack's is a silvery white."

Tooth rolls her eyes and gently smacks the overgrown rodent. "Well, no matter what the specific color is, she's still the cutest baby ever."

"And to think," North began. "She wouldn't be here without you three." He gestures to Tara, Muerte, and I.

"Actually," said La Muerte, "I was here to take hers and her mother's soul to their afterlife. Tara and Jack are the real heroes." She ended her sentence with a large smile.

"Well," Tara began, "I think Jack is the real hero. Sure, I got the dragon's blood, but it wouldn't have worked had Jack not added his magic to it. The dragon's blood by itself was already full of powerful ice magic, but Manny insisted that it be mixed with Jack's as well. He's also the one that poured it down the queen's throat."

"Yeah about that, the magic I mean," Bunny speaks up again, "Are there any side effects to it? This baby has mixed ice magics flowing in her veins. She has to have ice powers or something. I doubt her hair is the only thing that's effected."

"This is only our second time seeing her," La Muerte explained. "We are left unaware as well."

"Should we...watch her as she grows to find out or...what?" Tooth questioned.

The thought never occured to me that the baby princess could possibly possess ice magic like me. Like the Bewilderbeast dragon (which I seriously need to find. I'll ask Tara about it later). Could it be true though? Could the future queen of Arendelle be an ice weilder like me?

"That's kinda weird though," I found myself saying. "I mean, as much as I would like to find out if she posseses the ability to control the winter weather like me, don't you think stalking a baby is beyond weird?"

"It would be more like," Tara pauses to think of something to say, "babysitting."

Elsa started to stir in her sleep, which caught all of our attentions. Her eyes suddenly flutter open, and they connected with mine. Never have I ever seen such blue, icy eyes before. They were hypnotic, and I swear something in the atmosphere changed.

She stared at me so intensely that I was afraid to move, afraid to breathe. Her lips curled into a smile and she cooed, still looking at me. For a moment, I thought that perhaps the she could see me, but I knew that couldn't be. She'd have to know of me first, then believe in me, and as of right now, she doesn't even know what the heck is going on.

"Jack," said Tooth in disbelief. "I think she sees you. Please someone tell me I'm not the other one who thinks this?"

"No, I think so too," said La Muerte, just as shocked. "She looked right at him and smiled."

"That..." My heart was starting to pound faster. "That's impossible. She doesn't know who I am. She doesn't know any of us. She's only 4 days old."

"Jack," Tara said, in a soft but firm tone. "Nothing is impossible. Your magic runs through her veins. You two are connected, and maybe because of this she's your first believer. All you need to do is touch her and see if you go through her or not."

"And if I do go through her?" I say, trying not to get my hopes up.

"Then I'm sorry for giving you false hope." She said. "But I don't think that will happen. It's just as North always says," she smiles at the old man, "I can feel it in my belly."

Tooth then gently shook my shoulders. "Hurry, Jack! I'm getting anxious."

"And I'm getting tired," said Bunny, not entirely annoyed, but not exactly excited as the others either. "Hurry it up." Ugh what a party pooper.

I took a deep breath in and hesitantly reached inside the crib. Elsa was still smiling and cooing as I did this, and just as I was about to cup her cheek, I closed my eyes and expected a tingling sensation in my hand.

I felt a different sensation instead.

I heard a few gasps come from around me and when I opened my eyes, I see my hand cupping Elsa's cheek. A gasp then escaped from me. I'm actually touching her!

"Guys," I breathed out as I blinked away unmanly tears. "Are...are you seeing this?"

Tooth squeals in delight. "Oh my gosh! Jack, you didn't go through her! You have a believer!"

"Well soil my eggs," Bunny said with a chuckle. "I thought this would never happen."

"Neither did I!" I blurted out by mistake, putting way too much emotion in my voice. Bunny burst into laughter.

"Crikey, are you crying?" He said.

"No!" I defended, as I avoided eye contact. I then started to rapidly blink the tears in my eyes away. There's no way in hell I'll ever let him see me cry.

"You so are!"

La Muerte smacks him this time instead of Tooth. "Cállate!"

Bunny mumbled something under his breath, but did as she said. I'm not sure if any other words were said because I pretty much zoned everything out. Here I am, making contact with a mortal for the first time ever! I can't believe this is actually happening!

I carrassed Elsa's cheek for a moment before wiping away some drool that was oozing down her mouth. I then stiffened a little when her small finger wrapped itself around my, much bigger, thumb. Her hands were so tiny and...so cold. I was about to pull away after remembering how cold I am and how cold I must have been to her, but stopped when I realized two things.

Thing one: she didn't seemed bothered by my coldness at all. Thing two: frost was coming from her fingers!

I had to do a double take as my eyes almost popped out of my head. "Guys!" I hissed, trying to remain calm and quite, but I was freaking the hell out. "Look!"

I pointed at the frost that was forming, and when everyone noticed it, more gasps were heard.

"Aye dios mio!" Said La Muerte first. "Jack what are you doing?!"

"I'm not doing it!" I argued, still staring at my finger that was now completely covered in frost from Elsa's fingers. "I...I think she is!"

Bunny made all of us jump when he suddenly exclaimed, "She has ice powers! I knew it! I told you so! I knew her hair wasn't the only thing effected!"

"We can see that," says North. "Which means..." He trails off and the worried look on his face made me worried too.

"Means what?" I asked. I felt Elsa squeeze my finger and my worry intensified. Why does he look so worried?

"She's a very special girl, Jack." North explained. "Not only is she royalty, specifically an heir, but she has strong, powerful ice magic running through her veins. Magic she has yet to control. Rather than watch over her to see if she has powers or not, which is what we were talking about earlier and what we now have the answer to, we need to watch her to make sure her powers don't get out of control instead."

" _And_ in case her parents decide to get rid of her," Tara added. "I have seen many cruel kings and queens reject their own children, and it's a sight I don't want to see happen to Elsa. I'm not sure if her parents are aware of her powers yet, nor am I certain on how they will react when her powers start to get out of hand. If they do decide to get rid of their daughter, which I pray they won't ever do, then we have to be there to help her."

I agreed and looked back down at the princess. She's my first believer, and I'm going to dedicate a portion of my immortal life to her, even when she eventually stops believing. Which I seriously hope doesn't happen. I mean, if she believes in me without even knowing who I am, surely it's possible for her to continue believing in me even in her adulthood. Right?

Whether she does or not, I will always be there for her and I will always protect her

Until her very last mortal breath.


	4. Chapter 4

It was difficult for me-for all of us-to leave Elsa that night. Or should I say morning? The sun wasn't up so I'm going to say night. Anyway, we knew we couldn't stay. We knew that we're not always going to be there for her 24/7. It would have been easier for us had we known if her parents knew about her powers, and if they are accepting of them.

I volunteered to come back later, which was hesitantly agreed upon by the others, and now here I am again. Hours had passed while we were away. One thing is for sure though: The snow in the kingdom sparkles just as beautifully during the day as it does at night. I did an amazing job.

When I made it to the King and Queen's chambers, I was left in surprise to see it snowing in the room. Elsa. Creating frost is one thing, but making a room snow Can she possibly create a blizzard too? I definitely need to keep an eye on her powers. Wouldn't want an eternal winter to happen.

Her parents were sitting on their bed when I walked in, Elsa in her mother's arms, and all three of them giggling like a happy family should.

"I don't know what I don't believe more in,'' says the Queen. "The fact that she's actually here or the fact that she has been blessed with powers."

The King nods in agreement. "Definitely both. She will literally be a powerful Queen one day. Enemies will take no hesitation in bowing to her." He then gives the Queen a chaste kiss, and I took that as my cue to go. I had my answers and I was left in relief.

They know of her powers and they don't seem to be frightened or worried about them in the slightest. Elsa's mother said she was blessed and her father praised her.

I guess she's safe with them after all.

...

...

...

Her family just isn't exactly safe with her.

In the beginning of June, six months later, Elsa's pregnant aunt and uncle, the King and Queen of Corona, came to visit. By then, Elsa's parents and the staff members are very much used to the princess's powers. Her aunt and uncle are not. This was their first time seeing her after all. However, they are well aware of the gift their niece possesses through the letters sent to them from Elsa's parents. They are the only ones outside the kingdom-the castle actually-who know. Not even Arendelle's citizens know of the power that flows in their princess's veins. Just the staff members do.

Despite knowing of Elsa's powers, her aunt and uncle were still left in shock and awe upon seeing them with their own eyes. They were just as enchanted with her as her parents and the staff were. However, the visit didn't last long nor did it go exactly as planned. It was partially my fault too.

I was playing with Elsa on the floor while the adults watched and talked. Elsa must have gotten too excited because next thing we all know, a blast of ice goes shooting out of her hands, and accidentally strikes her aunt. Corona's Queen fell cold immediately and the day after was declared drastically sick. Their visit was cut short because of this accident and they returned home. Two weeks go by when Arendelle's King and Queen suddenly receive a letter from Corona saying that their Queen is dying and that her child is as well.

Of course, all I could think about was Elsa and her mother and how they were both in a similar situation. I go to La Muerte, but she tells me she can't interfere. So I do...again. With help of course.

"There's a flower I created long ago when I was bored," Tara had admitted, nonchalantly, when I went to her. "It can heal the sick and injured, and it actually resides in Corona, deep within its forests. I also managed to have a myth be created from it as well. Everyone in that kingdom should know of the legendary flower. So if the king and queen have seen magic before with their own eyes, having them believe in this flower should be easy."

She gives me the location of the flower, but stops me as I go to leave. "Why do you want to help so badly anyway?" She asked as she raised a dark eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you want to help save another mother and child in need, but why? Manny didn't come to me, nor did he come to you. And don't even tell me its the right thing to do, especially since you're a Guardian. There's a deeper meaning behind you wanting to save their lives."

Of course there was, and of course, I told her. "That's Elsa's aunt and cousin." I had said. "That's her family. It would destroy her in the future if she ever found out she was the reason her aunt and cousin died at her hand. If they die she'll never get to know them. I want her to have memories with them."

Because while I now have memories of my life before I became Jack Frost, I use to not. So finding out I had another life...people I loved... before everything I have now...well it hurt. I have memories of loved ones, but I don't really, truly remember. Not fully.

I have memories of my memories from when I saw them right before my very eyes, but those memories aren't directly from my mind. I don't know...I cant really explain it well enough.

Queen Tara gave me a sympathetic smile. "Does that have anything to do with how you felt when you found out you had a life before this one?" It was like she had read my mind.

I nodded my response, but said nothing more. She continued speaking in my silence. "Well, you have what you need now. I'll let you go. Oh, and try not to worry Jack. Whether Manny spoke to us or not, whatever happens to the Queen or her child happens for a reason."

I left after that. I wrote a note to the king, telling him of the flower, and left it beside the queen as she slept. I waited until the king found and read it, and when he did, I saw hope flash in his eyes.

He assembled a search party, and while others didn't believe, his belief kept them going until they found the flower.

They dissolved the flower in water, the queen drank it, and she and her daughter both survived. A healthy baby girl with long golden hair was born on the Summer Solstice. De ja vu had hit me hard and all I could think about was Elsa, who I hadn't seen in quite a while since I was worried about her cousin and aunt.

I left Corona after making sure Elsa's relatives were okay and then returned to a place that was starting to become my third home...Arendelle.

I spent nearly all my time with Elsa that I rarely ever stayed at Berk anymore or my actual home in the North Pole. I still did my job, but at the end of the day...I returned to the infant that stole my heart.

My very first believer.

...

...

...

A few days later, I heard that Elsa's cousin-who I found out was named Rapunzel-was kidnapped a week after she was born. I was overwhelmed with grief and guilt. I searched for her for months, but not once did I find a clue. The other Guardians helped too, but they had no luck as well. My possible second believer was gone and was quite possibly never coming back.

...

...

..

Life went on, and Elsa's first word was my name. Her parents were left confused and disappointed, but still somewhat happy that their daughter is starting to speak. I was in tears and behind thrilled.

...

...

...

As she grows older, we begin to have conversations. Her parents assume I'm an imaginary friend. Elsa tells them I have ice powers like she does, so they assume that it's only natural for her or for any child who is different to make up a friend who is very similar to themselves. Despite the fact that she has me (although I know her parents don't know that), they say she's lonely.

So they decide to have another kid. Elsa's sister, Anna, was born when Elsa was 2. She was born on the Spring Equinox. It only made me wonder if there was a princess born on the Autumn Equinox.

Unlike Elsa and Rapunzel, I did not need to save Anna. Everything went perfectly fine in the pregnancy.

Thank MiM.

...

...

...

As the princesses grow, they become inseparable. I was grateful that Elsa had someone when I wasn't around. Elsa even managed to make Anna believe in me, making her my second believer. She would have been my third if Rapunzel was never taken. I know deep down that she would have been my second.

She would be Elsa's age now, and had she not been taken, I know the three girls would have been the best of friends. Elsa is a wonderful sister. She would have been an equally wonderful cousin.

...

...

...

When Elsa is 8, Anna is 6, and I made a terrible mistake.

After giving Berk another snowstorm, I flew to Arendelle, and find the two princesses wide awake, playing in a snowy ballroom.

I played along with them until Anna mentioned the Northern Lights. North's signal for a meeting. I didn't want to leave, but duty called and I unfortunately had to answer it, especially since I had already missed so many previous meetings before.

"This better be good," I had said when I made it. "I was in the middle of a-"

"What took you so long?!" Bunny basically screeched. "We've been waiting forever!"

I had rolled my eyes at him like I always do and said, "I would have told you where I was had you not so rudely interrupted. Seriously though, do you really need to ask? I was with my two favorite princesses in Arendelle. Where else? Berk's dragons don't entertain me so much anymore. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my girls and make sure they get to bed. So what's going on?"

The other Guardians looked at North, each of them wearing the same worried expression. North merely shook his head and sighed. "Something terrible." He said, which sent my stomach twisting in knots.

"You are aware of who Pitch Black is, correct?" North asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. "He's the Boogeyman. Before I became who I am now, you guys defeated him a long time ago. Why do you ask? Is this about him?"

North nods. "Yes. I saw his black sandy shadow appear on the globe, evilly laughing as it circled around it before it vanished. Nothing else happened after that, but I do know that he's planning something. I can feel it in my belly."

"The only question is what," says Tooth. "What is he planning?"

"That's obvious, love," Bunny said. "Revenge. What else could it possibly be? We need to figure out where he's hiding and stop him before he starts anything."

"He already has though," La Muerte countered.

"That still doesn't stop us," Bunny remarked. "So we need a plan."

And that's exactly what went on for the next hour. The plan was to search for Pitch on every corner of the world, which wasn't exactly a great plan, but it was at least something. When the meeting ended, I flew as fast as I could back to Arendelle to check on my believers. My paranoia led me to worry, even though I knew I was worrying over nothing.

...

...

...

I was wrong.

When I returned to Arendelle, I made it just in time to see the King and Queen riding away from the castle on their horses. I didn't notice Elsa or Anna until I saw the frosty trail that was being emitted from the king's horse. It was then that I noticed Elsa in her father's arms and Anna in her mother's arms on the other horse. From what I could see, Anna was asleep. I flew after them until I was right beside the king's horse.

"Elsa!" I called out. "What's going on?" She was pressed against her father's back, and the tears I saw on her face caused my heart to ache. When she looked over at me and made eye contatct, my heart did more than ache. It shattered.

"J-Jack," she whispered, but said nothing else. Her eyes and her voice were filled with fear, and while I wanted an explanation right away, I knew I had to wait.

"It's okay," I tell her. "I'm here."

I followed the King and Queen deep into the woods until we made it to a rocky region. Something about it felt...magical. It wasn't until the rocks started moving toward the royal family and exposed their true selves that I realized. Trolls. I've heard about them before, but I've never met one before. I was just as shocked as Elsa and the Queen. The King, however, didn't seem all that surprised.

"It's the king!" One troll said. Whispers followed after. I noticed that some trolls were looking at me, and I had to put a finger on my lips to signal them to be quite.

The leader of the trolls made himself known, asked some questions, and next thing I know he's changing Anna's memories. Every memory she's ever had of Elsa using her powers was replaced with Elsa...not using her powers. He took away every memory she had of Elsa's magic. He took away every memory of me too. Her parents didn't see me in Anna's memories as they hovered above us for all to see, but Elsa and every troll that was paying attention did. And right before our eyes, I vanished in the memories, no longer there, no longer existing...just gone. So not only did Anna no longer have any memory of Elsa's magic, but she no longer believed in me too. And what was the reason? To protect her. I could understand that, but to protect her from Elsa's magic? It was absurd. Elsa's powers aren't dangerous. They can be, but never around her sister are they even slightly dangerous.

...

...

...

Later that night when they arrived back home in the castle, Anna slept in the King and Queen's chambers, while Elsa stayed in the room she and her sister shared. I stayed with her, of course, and as soon as her bedroom door shut, she burst into tears. I held onto her as she cried, trying my best to comfort her.

"Please don't cry," I said as I held her tight. "You know I hate it when you cry."

"It's all my fault, Jack," She sobbed, ignoring what I said. "Anna got hurt because of me. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"It's okay, Snowflake. Your sister is okay-" I began, but Elsa interrupted.

"But she doesn't remember I have powers now, nor does she remember you. She doesn't believe in you anymore, Jack, and it's all my fault."

I knew that no matter how many times I told her otherwise, she wouldn't believe me. After a moment of silence-well silence on my part-I gently pushed Elsa away from me so I could look at her. "Elsa, what exactly happened? You say that it's your fault, but...what did you even do?" I wiped a falling tear away with my thumb, and waited patiently for her to speak.

She looked away from me before answering. "She was jumping from snow pile to snow pile. The piles reached almost to the ceiling. She was going too fast. I told her to slow down, and then...I hear this evil laughter come from beneath me. When I looked down, I see a shadow with golden eyes. The shadow grabbed my feet and pushed me down. Anna didn't notice. She went to jump, thinking that I was ready to make the next snow pile, but I wasn't. She was going to hit the floor and get hurt. I panicked and accidententlly struck her in the head. I ended up hurting her instead."

For the first time in all of my immortal life, my blood froze. A shadow with golden eyes? I may not know what the Boogeyman looks like, but that sounds a lot like him. She's got to be talking about Pitch Black. Who else could it have possibly been? First North assembles a meeting about Pitch, and now Elsa is telling me that a shadown with golden eyes tripped her. This is no coicidence. What does he want with her? What is he planning? Was the shadow North saw on his globe more than a warning? Was it part of his plan to get me away from the princesses? He knew that upon seeing the shadow that North would assemble a meeting. As a Guardian, he knew that I would go. As a Guardian, I should have stayed and protected Elsa and Anna. It wouldn't be the first time I skipped a meeting. I could've skipped this one. I could have-

"Jack?" Elsa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said. "I got lost in thought."

"That's okay," she replied, sniffling. "Can you spend the night? I don't want to be alone. I'm scared."

"Don't be scared," I assured her as I embraced her again. Her tiny arms wrapped themselves around my waist again, and I rested my cheek on her head. "I'm right here. I'll protect you. I wasn't there for you tonight, and I'm so so sorry, but I'm here now. Try to get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." Was her tiny reply.

I sat beside her after I tucked her in bed and told her a bed time story until she fell asleep. Sleep, however, did not find me.

...

...

...

The years go on after that with no trace of Pitch. I told the Guardians everything Elsa told me after that night, and they agreed that it was no coicidence. They knew just as well as I did that it was Pitch Black. We searched and searched and searched, but found nothing. Not only did we find nothing, but Pitch never made himself known to us again. He didn't pull any tricks on us nor did we find any trace of him among the mortals. It was like nothing happened. It was like that night at the Pole and the Ballroom never happened at all. As though it was a dream...a nightmare.

But we knew better.

Eventually, our searching stopped. The worry stayed, but there was no lead for us to go on. We absolutely had no idea on what to do. So we pushed the issue away and lived our lives. But we always stayed alert. It was like Rapunzel all over again.

Elsa grew to hate and fear her powers, and no matter how many times I tried to convince her to love them again, she wouldn't listen. She wanted to learn to control them, and I did my best to teach her. My teachings did nothing. Her father's teachings, however, did.

I tried telling her that by loving her powers she is loving herself and that she must embrace them because they are a part of who she is. Her father told her to keep them concealed, to not let them show. Rather than listen to me, she listened to him. It blew my mind. He deliberately separated her from her sister, and Elsa had the nerve to actually oblige in what he was telling her to do. She was willing to hide and isolate herself because her father told her to do so. I know she was only 8, she was a child and he was her parent, but what he was telling her was wrong. Deep down, even at her age, she knew that, and when her father forced her to wear gloves, I made sure to tell her exactly how wrong it was.

And what did she do? She didn't listen. She insisted that she wear the gloves, and...well...I let her. I couldn't just force her to not wear them even though I knew she truly didn't want to. I did try to convince her many times though to take them off, and she did, but it was only to practice her magic. She only ever took them off then and only then. I wanted her to keep them off and never wear them again, but that never happened. She even slept with them on.

Things took an even worse turn when her parents died. They died in a shipwreck on their way to another kingdom for business. They were dead for five days by the time I found out, which was through La Muerte, and when I went to Elsa...she was the coldest I have ever seen her. Colder than her own powers, which covered every inch of her room when I arrived. Her window was open, and by then I wasn't worried about her catching a cold. She's immune to the cold. It doesn't bother her.

"Elsa," I had immediately said when I walked in, trying to ignore the way everything in her room was covered with frost, ice, and snow. A power outburst had never had results like that before. "I'm so sorry, Elsa. I came as soon as I heard."

Fifteen year old Elsa sat against her door, her knees to her chest, and her face buried in her arms. She had obviously been crying. She's probably been crying for days, and I wasn't there to comfort her. "Go away, Jack." I heard her mumble, her face still buried in her arms.

"Elsa-" I bent down and touched her arm, but she jerked away as if I had burned her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, looking at me now with red eyes and stained cheeks. "I said to go away. Now go. You weren't here for five days, Jack. You weren't here when I needed you most, so just go. It's what you're best at. You're always leaving. You're always gone for hours on end or days. You said you would always be there for me. Where were you five days ago when I found out about my parents' death? Where were you yesterday when their funeral was held? I missed it because I was too scared to be surrounded by all those people. I waited for you because I had hoped that if you were here I would have been brave enough to attend, but you never came. You never came, Jack, and I...I didn't...I didn't attend..."

She buried her face in her arms again and I felt a lump in my throat as it tightened. My eyes started to tear up as I spoke. "Elsa...I'm so sorry. Please just...I'm here now. I...what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Tell La Muerte to bring my parents back," she said, not even skipping a beat. "I can't do this without them, Jack. I can't control my powers. How on earth will I be able to control a kingdom too?"

"I can help you with both," I had said, honest and eager.

Elsa had merely released a humorless laugh. "No offense Jack, but I doubt you know the first thing about ruling a kingdom."

"Neither do you," I teased, hoping this is the start to her feeling better. It wasn't.

She frowned at my teasing and wiped her tears away. "Yeah, you're right about that. Also, how can you help me control my powers? You're way consisted of too much emotion. They only way to control my powers is to conceal-"

"No it isn't," I interrupted, honestly a bit annoyed with her. "No offense, but your father's way of teaching you to control your powers is stupid and-"

"How dare you insult my deceased father?! You know what: just get out." Elsa said as she stood. She towered above me and stared down at me with such cold eyes that I honestly got chills.

"Elsa-"

"I said GET OUT!" Spikes of ice suddenly sprung up from her feet, causing me to stumble back in shock when they had expanded toward me, sttopping only an inch away from my body. Elsa looked just as shocked and more tears formed in her eyes.

"Jack, oh my god...I...I'm so sorry," she whispered as she stared at the ice. She then squeezed her eyes tightly shut and looked away. I wanted nothing more than to wipe her falling tears away and hug her until she fell asleep. She's hurting. She didn't mean to.

"Elsa-" I try again, but she interrupts once more.

"Can La Muerte bring my parents back or not?" She asked, her voice a sharp whisper. She already knew the answer.

"No," I had replied. "She can't. You know she can't."

Elsa nodded, forcefully. "You should go then. And never come back."

My eyes widened at what she said. "Wait what? Never come back? What are you-"

"Jack, you have a job and now that my parents are gone I have to start paying more attention to mine." There were tears still in her eyes, but she did not let them fall. "Rather than become Queen at 21 or even right now at 15, it was decided amongst the council and I be coronated Queen in the summer after I turn 18. When I'm Queen I won't have time for you anymore. I barely would anyway with my enhanced schooling. Plus, you've been neglecting me anyway with your job as a Guardian. I just...I think it's better...I think it's time...that we broke apart."

I shook my head, refusing to hear what she was saying. "No. Elsa I know I haven't been around lately, but it's not on purpose. Please, I know you know that. I know you're upset just...just don't push me away. Don't push me away like you are with Anna." I knew as soon as I said the last sentence that it was the wrong thing to say. The hurt that flashed in her eyes caused a huge amount of guilt to overtake me.

"I'm pushing her away to protect her." Elsa said after a moment of silent had passed.

"But you're not dangerous!" I shouted without meaning too.

"Not dangerous?" She repeated, incredulously. She then gestures to the ice sticking up from the ground. "Do you not see the ice that almost stabbed you? Do you not remember that whole reason why I'm in this situation? I hurt Anna-"

"It was an accident!"

"Please, just go. You're making this harder than what it already is." Elsa pleaded. "I'm just...I'm just trying to protect you."

That got a humorless laugh out of me. "No matter what I say, you won't believe me, will you? You're always going to think of yourself as a monster."

Elsa looks at me with sad eyes and nods. "Yes. Because that's what I am."

I shook my head. "No, you're not. You're not a monster. What you are...is scared. You're scared, Elsa, and last I checked, monster don't get scared."

"Please Jack," her voice cracked, and I noticed the tears in her eyes again. Can she see the tears in mine? "Just go already."

And I did. I respected her wish too. I never came back...

Or so she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ELSA~**

They always said he was imaginary, but I knew better. I knew he was real, and it was because of him that I knew that the other legends were real too. But now...I'm starting to think that perhaps my parents were right. I'm starting to think that he and the others really were a part of my imagination. It's true that children usually grow out of the imaginary friend stage a few years before puberty kicks in, but I'm sure it is not uncommon for 15 year olds to finally grow out of the phase. Better late than never, some would say. However, that is where the problem comes in.

I am 18 now; it has only been 3 years since I have last seen my imaginary friend. Three years in all actuality isn't really a long time, but it's plenty of time to forget a person that was never real. My memories of him months prior to before he left are still very fresh in my mind. Every memory I have of him I can see clear as day. He left three years ago and yet he stayed. He stayed with me in my mind, haunting me. I tried to forget about him, but I couldn't. Children who have had imaginary friends forget about them probably after a few days or weeks after they grew out of the stage. It has been three years for me and he is not forgotten. How can you forget someone who appeared to be so real? Someone who you have known for the first 15 years of your life? He had to have been real. If not, I would have surely forgotten about him.

This is where I'm starting to think that he really was made up. Not once during the three years since I pushed him away has he ever visited me. Yes, I know it was I who told him to leave and never come back, but he was the one who had promised to always be there for me **no matter what.** He lied.

Yes, he could have been respecting my wishes, but if he truly knew me he would have known that I didn't mean what I said. He would have come back. But he never did and I doubt he ever will. This is why I'm starting to think he was never real. If he was, he surely would have returned to me. Plus, it would make sense for me to create a friend who has the same abilities of me. When you're different, creating a friend that is like you...well...it makes you feel less different. Less alone.

A knock on my door causes me to snap out of my thoughts. I look away from my father's portrait to look at the closed door to my right. "Your highness?" Gerda says from the other side.

"Yes, Gerda?" I asked, loud enough for her to hear.

"The Chief of Berk and his three guests have arrived," she said. "We have put them in their rooms to rest until the coronation begins. Their...uh...pets have been put in their secret stable."

I knew she couldn't see me, but I nodded anyway. "Perfect. Thank you for informing me. I shall be ready soon."

"Yes, your highness." She said and I watched her shadow walk away from underneath the door.

Soon she and everyone else will be calling me "Your Majesty". Soon I will take my mother's place as Queen three years too early. However, this is what the council and I decided to do. I was 15 when they died, too young to become queen, but 21 was too far away and my country needed a ruler as soon as possible. It was decided that 18 be the age I become queen for it is the age where I would become a legal adult. I have been 18 for 7 months. Arendelle cannot go on without an official leader anymore. And now the time has come for me to take my place on the throne.

My first "queenly" decision was on who to invite to the coronation. I invited everyone my advisors told me too and even invited some of my very own choices. My choices are those my country is not allies with or who my father had cut ties with, such as Corona where my aunt and uncle live and rule. Now that my parents are gone, I'll never know why they cut ties with my aunt and uncle. I'm hoping they will come so I can fix whatever amends I can.

The countries we are not allies with, but who have always captured my interest are Transylvania, Motunui, Farfaraway, and Berk. I can understand why my father wouldn't want to associate himself with Berk due to their dragon problem, but the other three seem to be perfectly normal. I guess I'll never know his reasoning behind that as well.

It's sad though...Not long after he died, I heard news of the Vikings of Berk finally being able to tame and ride the dragons that used to cause then so much trouble. Had he not died a few weeks before this news, would he have considered them a resourceful ally? I know I do. That's why I invited the Chief and his chosen guests to my coronation. I even agreed to let them bring their dragons as a show of trust.

Of course, this was done in secret. Only myself and a few staff members who built their special stable know of the dragons that are currently in our land. If any of my people know, they might panic and consider me an unfit ruler for allowing a possible enemy's beast into our lands. Which I can understand through their perspective.

I just...I really hope that my decision won't be a mistake. My reign as queen is going to be more difficult than it has ever been for any queen of the past. Because not only do I have a country to look after, but I also have my powers to conceal. I used to not worry about taking the throne because I had always thought my parents would be there to help, but now that they're gone...I'm terrified. Especially now that I can feel the frost coating my fingertips.

Before the accident with Anna, I used to love my powers. My mom said I was gifted, that my powers are a blessing, but after the accident I knew right then...my powers are a curse.

It's been ten years since the accident happened, but I can remember it as though it happened yesterday. I'll never forget the shadow on the floor, its golden eyes, the way it felt when its hands wrapped around my ankles to pull me down, and I'll especially never forget its sinister laughter. How can I possibly forget when I see and hear the Shadow in my nightmares? They seem to have gotten much worse these last three years. I had one just last night that left my entire bed covered in frost. I know it won't be the last time for that to happen, and if I have bags under my eyes I hope they're not noticeable either.

And above all, I hope everything goes according to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**~RAPUNZEL~**

As the boat sailed the sea, my stomach churned in discomfort. Eugene and my mother-my _real_ mother-warned me about seasickness, but I didn't think I would actually be affected by the motion of the sea and boat. Obviously I was wrong.

"Ugh," I groaned as I leaned against the railing. "We've been on the boat for four days. I should be used to it by now." I was speaking to myself, and was surprised to hear a response back.

"It takes more than just a few days, love."

I turn my head and see my almost-reflection staring back at me with a smile. "Would you like some company?"

My mother has a contagious smile. When she smiles, others can't help but smile too. So despite how sick I'm feeling, I conjure up the biggest smile that I could and said: "I would love your company."

She goes to stand beside me and for a moment we stand in complete comfortable silence. As I stared out at the blue ocean, something I thought I would never see, my thoughts began to wonder back to the thoughts that have been repeating themselves for an entire month.

A lot of my thoughts are "what if" scenarios and "I can't believe..." sentences. Even after living my new life for a whole month now, everything still hasn't fully sunk in yet. Of course, this is to be expected. A lot can happen in a month, but I'm not going to be used to everything that fast

I mean...it's crazy. I'm a princess. I have a pair of parents who love me for me and not my powers. I've lived a lie for nearly two decades. Eugene almost _died!_ All of it is just...it's unbelievable. It's like a dream. And now I'm on my way to meet my cousins for one of their coronations.

My parents did not take the invitation well at all.

It was during dinnertime when they received the letter from a maid, and when father saw the stamped seal, he immediately gasped and ripped it open.

"Is that..." Mother had began as she peered over at the ripped envelope that laid by my father's elbow. "Is that Arendelle's sealed stamp?" She reached over to take hold of it and released a gasp as well. "Oh my god," she whispered. "It is."

"Arendelle?" I had questioned as I watched my father read the letter. "Is that a kingdom?"

"Yes," she had answered with a nod. "Your Aunt Idun, Uncle Agdar, and cousins, Elsa and Anna, live and rule there."

My eyes had widened at the revelation that I had more family. But then they saddened when my father spoke.

"Cousins," he had corrected, his head low. "Only her cousins live."

Mother had snapped her head over to him. "W-what do you mean?" She had asked, confused.

He looked at her with sad teary eyes, something I had only seen just a few weeks prior to when we were reunited. "Arianna...Idun and Agdar are gone. Our siblings...our best friends...they're dead. They were on their way to another kingdom when their boat wrecked at sea."

I let out a tiny gasp, while mother h

ad shaken her head. "N-No. No they're not. Stop...stop saying things like that, Frederick. Stop it."

"Arianna, why would Elsa lie?" Father had said, trying to reason with her as he fought back his own pain.

I had noticed her freeze in her seat before she reached her hand out for the letter. "L...let me see." Father handed her the letter and her eyes had immediately scanned over the written words.

Father and I watched her with unease, waiting for a reaction, and when a choked sob comes out of her mouth, followed by tears rolling down her cheeks, my heart shattered in a billion pieces. "Mom-" I had started as I reached out to hold her, but she quickly stood up, startling me

"Please excuse me." She rushed out of the dining room without saying another word.

"Wait! Mom!" I had called out to her, frantically. I had scooted my seat out, hoping to catch up to her and comfort her. My father, however, had stopped her.

"Leave her be, Rapunzel." He told me, his voice gentle yet firm. "She's going to need some time to herself for a little while." He sighed, sadly, as he removed his crown and ran a hand through his aging hair. He was trying hard not to cry, to stay strong, but I knew by his teary eyes that he needed comfort just as much as my mother did.

"I...I understand what it's like." I had said after a brief moment of silence, hoping they would bring him some kind of comfort. He had looked up at me then and I continued. "With Eugene. G-Gothel-" it felt so weird saying her name "-she stabbed him in my tower hours before we arrived to the kingdom to meet you. As he laid there dying, I begged her to let me heal him. Just the thought of him dying...it ironically kills me inside. I know Eugene and I haven't known each other very long, but I truly do believe that I love him. I've never felt so relieved when she let me use my powers to heal him. I almost lost him, and while I know he's not dead, he was so close to it. I am so, so sorry for your loss."

I had reached over to hold his hand, and gave it a squeeze. He had squeezed it right back, and smiled weakly. "What hurts the most," he had said, "Was that they never got to know you and that...they've been dead for three years. Your mother and I are just now hearing about it."

I remember how my eyes had widened in shock. "They've been dead for three years and you're just now hearing about it? Oh my gosh."

Father had nodded. "Indeed."

"Why is that?" I had asked.

"I don't know." He had said, sadly. "Your mother and I haven't heard from your aunt and uncle in Arendelle in 10 years. They shut us out for some unknown reason. Elsa probably thought that by not telling us of their death she was respecting their wish."

"Then why send you a letter after 3 years?" I had asked. "What is it even about?"

"It's an invitation to her coronation." Father had answered. "Apparently, at the time when she was 15, her advisors saw it best that she be crowned at 18 rather than 21. Three years have already passed and they can't afford another three to go on. She said she wanted us to be there because she feels guilty we weren't there for the funeral and that she wants to make amends. She's definitely going to be surprised to see you. She doesn't even know you exist."

"She doesn't?" I had questioned.

Father had shaken his head. "Your mother and I thought it would be for the best if Agdar and Idun never told your cousins about you. We didn't want them to grow up constantly wondering about you and being sad that they'll never get to know you, just as we had."

I had nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get it. But wow," I had shaken my head in disbelief, "My cousin is my age and she's becoming Queen. That's crazy. I wouldn't be able to do it."

Father had chuckled. "Well, Elsa has had all her life to practice. You've been home for nearly a month."

"And it's been a wonderful time," I had admitted, but then frowned when I remebered my crying mother. "Until now."

Father had nodded and then stood up. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but your mother needs me-"

"No," I had cut him off. "Don't apologize. Go. You need her too. I'll see you in the morning."

I had hugged him goodnight after that, kissed his cheek, and followed him into the hallway until we had to go in different directions. Eugene, who was training late with the Captain of the Guard art the time, met me in my room later on and I had told him everything. The next morning, mother and father had asked to see me in their room. I could tell they were both obviously acting as though they were perfectly fine, but I said nothing about it. They asked if I would like to go to Arendelle for the coronation, and I of course said yes. Two days later we set out for sea, and now here we are, four days after that.

"It's going to be so strange," Mother said, snapping me out of my thoughts and bringing me back to the present. "I was born and raised in Arendelle with my brother before I married your father and moved to Corona. It was difficult at first, but I got used to visiting during the holidays. Then one day, ten years ago, I lost contact with him and his wife, my best friend. I haven't been back in 10 years because they shut me out for some unknown reason, and for those last three years they weren't even alive. I wonder how much has changed."

Her eyes start to tear up, and I immediately slip my arm around hers and laid my head on her shoulder. She rests her head on top of mine and releases a shaky sigh. "It'll be okay, mom." I say, hoping to ease her pain. "It'll take time, but it'll be okay."

She nodded. "Yes, I know." She pauses for a moment. "Your cousins are going to be in quite a shock when they see you. I hope they won't be too upset that we never told them of you."

I smile, weakly, knowing that she's trying to change the subject. "I still can't believe that Elsa has ice powers. And this is coming from a girl with long, blonde magic hair. Does Anna have any powers too, by any chance?"

We both chuckle lightly before she speaks again. "No she doesn't. Well, at least I don't think so. It's been 10 years after all. Speaking of which, I know I already told you this, but I'll say it again-"

"In case of nosy ears listening, don't mention her powers at all," I interrupt, already knowing what she was going to say. "Only few people have ever known of her powers. I know, and I promise I won't bring it up. But what should I tell her if she asks about my long hair? I can't exactly tell her that I grew it out. She wouldn't believe that."

"She has ice powers," mother reasoned. "I'm sure she'd believe that. However, I don't want your relationship to start off with a lie. If she asks about your hair, tell her the truth, and even if she doesn't question the abnormal length of it, you should still tell her what it can do. Perhaps if you do, she'll tell you about her powers." She hummed happily. "It would make for a very special bonding moment. Every time I would visit she would always amaze me with her magic. I wonder what all she can do with it now that she's older. The first time...wasn't exactly ideal."

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"When I was nine months pregnant with you," she began, "Your father and I went to visit Elsa for the first time. She was six months old. As we watched her play on the floor with her toys, she must have gotten really excited about something because next thing we know, ice is coming out of her hands and it strikes me. I became deathly sick because of it. Miraculously, your father found a letter addressed to him from an anonymous writer, informing him of the magic healing flower that resided in our forests. That flower saved our lives and granted you your powers."

My eyes remained wide after she finished speaking. "Wow. So if it wasn't for Elsa's powers I wouldn't have mine." Should I thank her?

"Yes, I suppose when you really think of it that way, she is a reason why you have your powers. However, if it wasn't for her powers we wouldn't have gotten sick in the first place," mother said, but her tone was playful. "But I don't blame my niece at all. She was a baby. It was an accident."

"Have you ever discovered who the mysterious writer was?" I asked. Whoever this person was, how did they know that the flower, when dissolved into water and consumed, would still have the same healing property to cure my mother and I?

Mother shook her head. "No. We have no idea who they were, but whoever they are I hope they know how grateful we are." She gives me a genuine smile and I returned it.

The moment was ruined when Eugene's voice was heard. "Pardon me, ladies, I don't mean to interrupt," he said, causing us to turn around to face him, "But the king needs your assistance, your Majesty." He was talking to my mother and she nods.

"Alright," she pats my hand, lightly, and smirked at me. "I'll be back, but in the meantime, I'll leave you two alone." She winked and I blushed.

When she walked away, Eugene took her spot beside me and said, "You still look green."

I chuckled as I shook my head and held onto my stomach. "It's a great color on me, right?"

Eugene grins. "It's gorgeous."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder as I had done with my mother a few moments ago. He did the same as she and rested his head on top of mine. Unlike my mother, however, he wrapped a strong arm around my waist, making the butterflies in my stomach viciously flutter. I tried to ignore the heat I felt in my face and the rapid beating of my heart, but of course I failed. So instead, I embraced the effects he had on me.

It's crazy to think that a month ago he could've died. I know it wasn't that long ago, but I don't think I'll _ever_ forget that moment when Gothel stabbed him. I'll never forget the pained tears I saw in his eyes or the scream I had released that was muffled due to the cloth in my mouth.

I begged to heal him more than I have ever begged to see the lanterns. I'm honestly so surprised Gothel allowed me to do so. She chained him up, and after I healed him we bolted out of there. Him screaming out my name as he struggled against his chains caused me to bawl as we dashed down the secret staircase.

Gothel and I had only made it outside of the vine entrance. Waiting for us there were the royal guards and the pub thugs. Who would have thought they would have teamed up together? Of course it was all because of Maximus. He brought them together and led them to my tower.

Gothel was chained up, I ran back to Eugene, helped him out of his chains, and kissed him like it was the end of the world. But truth be told, it had felt like it was before the guards captured Gothel. After that, the Captain of the Guards-who we've been running from hours before-escorts us back to the palace. Upon seeing me, he immediately knew I was the princess. Mother and Father knew it was me just by looking at me too. Apparently, I'm an exact copy of my mother-minus the long golden blonde hair and younger features-and when I first saw her, I knew it too. No questions were needed about who my parents are or who I was.

Gothel's punishment was death, but despite all the lies she told me...I couldn't let them kill her. I begged for her life to be spared, and it was agreed that she'd spend the rest of her life in the dungeon. I know many think death is what she deserves, but...she still raised me. I...I still care a little. Maybe not as much as I once did, but deep down I do. Just a little bit.

I'll never love her again the way I love my real mother, but I can't let the hate and betrayal get to me. If I ever want to live my life in peace I need to learn to forgive. Not for her, but for me.

She won't have long to live either. I visited her once when she was put in the dungeon. Her age was already catching up to her. I haven't seen her since they first put her up. I wonder what she looks like now.

Everyday for the past 18 years she's used my hair to keep herself young. She'd use me daily. Now that she hasn't had a dose of my magic hair in a month she's probably a walking skeleton.

"Something on your mind?" Eugene asked, snapping me out of my thoughts again. "You kinda tensed up a little."

"It's multiple things actually," I corrected, "but it's the same old stuff. What if this, what if that, I can't believe this, I can't believe that, blah blah blah."

Eugene chuckled. "Yeah, I understand that completely."

A sudden thought crosses my mind and I couldn't help but giggled. "You've been to Arendelle before, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

I couldn't stop the smirk on my face. "Then you definitely have Wanted posters hanging around. Don't worry though. I'll protect you."

A moment of silence passes before he speaks up again with wide eyes. "Shit."

"Eugene!" I smacked him but still laughed. He laughs too and I completely melted at the sound. I turn around, wrapped my arms around his waist, and hugged him tightly.

He stiffens in surprise, but hugged me back. "This is the first time anyone has ever hugged me for cussing. Remind me to cuss around you more."

I giggled and smacked him once more. "Shush. We've barely had any time together. You're ruining the moment." I snuggled against him again and hummed in satisfaction when he rubbed my back.

"Actually, as much as I'm enjoying this," Eugene started as he gently pulled me away from him. "I think you're going to want the moment to be ruined to be able to see this." He gently turns me around and the sight I saw made me gasp. "We're here, Blondie. Welcome to Arendelle."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I decided to add Arthur from Shrek 3. Y'all are probably thinking "What the hell? That's so weird" and tbh I kinda think so too. I actually wasn't going to add him, but I added Moana and Mavis so I thought "why the hell not?" This whole thing is an AU, the ideas kept coming, and I think I might make it work.**

 **~Arthur~**

When I received an invitation to a coronation, I was beyond ecstatic. I have only been King to Farfaraway for about 5 months, and I definitely need a break. I know I'm a King, but I'm still only 15 years old. I know that it's not a vacation, it's a business trip, but I'm going to relax as much as I can. In the meantime, my cousin will be taking over the kingdom while I'm gone.

She's the true heir to the throne, but because of her having a family before the passing of her father, she stepped down in order to focus on what matters most to her: her three children. There's also the fact that she's an ogre, and wouldn't be accepted as Queen. Lucky for her though, she never wanted the throne. Neither did her ogre husband who was sent to retrieve me.

Fiona, my cousin, was cursed as a baby to take the form of a "hideous beast" at night. When a neighboring tyrant Lord caused some problems for her future husband's home, he confronted the tyrant and then made a deal with him. Shrek, my cousin's husband, had to retrieve Fiona from her tower and bring her back to the Lord so they would marry. I would call the evil Lord by his name, except the problem is, I don't remember it nor do I think it's even important to know. What I do know besides him being a villain is that he was also very, very small and that he was eaten by a dragon.

Anyway, Shrek and Fiona fell in love along the journey when Fiona was in her human form. She was hiding her orgre self from him because she was ashamed, and it wasn't until she almost married the tyrant Lord that Shrek, who had crashed their wedding, found out her secret. It was said that in order to break her curse, Fiona would have to find her true love in order to take her true form. Turns out the form she despised was the one that was really who she was always meant to be. An orgre. An ogre princess. An ogre _warrior_ princess. Her combat skills are quite incredible.

I guess I should add "mother" in there too somewhere. Her triplets are the most adorable babies I have ever seen. I wish I could see more of my cousin and her family, specifically Shrek since he became a sort of father figure to me and best friend, but he has his responsibilities and I have mine.

It's because of them though that I was inspired to grant citizenship to all orgres. The people of my kingdom were very skeptical of the idea, but they trusted me, and now with humans and orgres living together side by side, life is pretty much great. The majority of my royal army is made up of ogres, and you know who the general is? My cousin Fiona.

Shrek is the stay at home dad.

It wasn't easy though and I'm not talking about the ogre citizenship. I'm talking about me becoming king. There was a prince who had also wanted to marry Fiona and he had it out for Shrek since he "stole" her from him. Charming was his name. Totally stupid and totally fake. He nearly had my kingdom in his clutches until the heroes came along. I don't mean to brag, but I'm one of those heroes.

"Approaching Arendelle's docks, your majesty," says a crew member from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right out." I say as I smoothed down my dirty blonde hair before placing my crown on top of it.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I sure have come a long way. I went from being a bullied dorky kid that no one respected to a king that _everyone_ respects. Or at least pretends to respect.

I mean, yeah, I'm still dorky, something I don't think will ever change because that's just who I am, and I'm still a bit scrawny but I'm working on that. I've been training and I truly see progress. My point is, I'm still the same kid who went through hell at the boarding school I was sent to, and yet at the same time I'm not. I've changed somewhat but I'm still me. I guess you can say I have more confidence in myself now. I believe in me more. I have more faith.

And it feels pretty great.

 **~ASTRID~**

I'm not used to traveling by sea. For the last three years of my life it's always been by air; by dragon. However, because we're currently traveling to a royal kingdom that does not have dragons and will most definitely freak out upon seeing them, we need to travel by boat. I'm not sea sick, but I do feel weird.

"You okay?" A familiar voice says from behind. I didn't even have to look to know that it was Hiccup.

"Yeah, just trying to get used to being on a boat again." I replied when I turned to look at him. "I know we've been on the boat for the last few days, but I don't think I'm ever going to feel normal again by using this type of transportation. It's been awhile."

"I know what you mean. " He said as he walks forward to stand next to me, our arms gently brushing against each other. It's very rare to see his arms. He's always wearing shirts with long sleeves.

"No long sleeved shirts?" I questioned.

"Do you feel how hot it is out here?" He asked. "I'd die! I know in most places summer is hot, but geez. I didn't think Summers in Arendelle would be this hot."

"I heard the Kingdom of Corona is even hotter." I said, matter of factly. "If you think this is bad you should think again. They're symbolic crest is the sun itself."

Hiccup shook his head. "It's crazy. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to miss our Swinters on Berk."

"Swinters?"

"Our "cold-like-winter" summers. Summer and winter. Swinter."

I laughed at his ridiculousness and gently nudged him with my shoulder. "A chief does not make up such silly words. They're not in his vocabulary."

"Oh, but you see, you said so yourself." Hiccup said as he mockingly puffed out his chest. "I'm chief and I can make up as many silly words as I want."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if that's the case then instead of Swinter how about Wummer?"

Hiccup laughed, and it made me so happy seeing him not looking worried or stressed. After the whole fiasco with Drago, his father dying, and him becoming chief at such a young age, Hiccup has been struggling a lot. His dad has been preparing him to be Chief one day, but not so soon. Not when he's still so young and still has much to learn. Hiccup is the youngest Chief Berk has ever had in its history!

The previous Chiefs were all in their late twenties or early thirties with much experience. Hiccup is only 18. He's been Chief for only four months, and I can see the effect it's been having on him and how much he's struggling. That's why I was so relieved when I found out he received an invitation to Arendelle, a kingdom not far from Berk, for the heir's coronation to become Queen.

I know it's a business trip, but all he really needs to do is talk to the Queen about trade. I really hope he finds some relaxation and fun in this visit. He needs it. And of course, by relaxing and having fun, I mean running off into the woods and exploring with Toothless.

That's another thing. The Queen-to-be is aware of the dragons that reside on Berk. She said so herself in the invitation she sent out. She agreed to have only four dragons come along, as a sign of her trust with us, so long as we keep them under control. Which will be easy. Our dragons are tamer than any dog. Those lucky dragons are obviously Toothless, Stormfly, Cloudjumper, and Skullcrusher.

Hiccup was only allowed to bring three other people, and he chose his mother, Eret, and I. It was actually me who told him to choose Eret as his third choice. He couldn't decide between any of our friends. Snotlout would probably flirt and insult the Queen. The twins would cause destruction. Fishlegs is too hung up on Heather to leave Berk and she for him. Gobber is the only trustworthy one to stay and keep things in line while Hiccup is gone. The only other person left to choose from was Eret. He's not a bad choice either.

I, deep down, care about all of my friends, but I'd choose Eret over them any day. Not only is he the perfect body guard for Hiccup, though I know Hiccup can take care of himself sometimes, but he's also a lot more mature than the others. He's less likely to destroy anything. Not that he isn't able to. He just has more common sense.

"Wummer?" Says Hiccup. "That, milady, is stupid."

I glared, playfully, at him. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Oh look!" Hiccup points outward toward the sea. "I see the harbor from here!"

I rolled my eyes. "What a subtle way to change the subject." I replied, sarcastically.

"No, seriously," He boldly cupped my face and gently turned it to look in his direction. Sure enough, there was the harbor.

"Did you think of a way on how we're going to sneak our dragons in?" I asked, turning my head back as he removed his hands from my face.

If Hiccup and I hadn't have grown closer through the years, I would have punched him so hard for touching me like that. If we hadn't have grown closer he wouldn't have even dared to have touched me the way he did. No one lays their hands on me, especially my face, in such an...intimate way? Not even my friends. It's okay for him to do it though.

Because, then again, Hiccup is more than a friend. He's my boyfriend. My feelings for him _definitely_ surpass those I have for my friends. We've been officially dating for a while now, but even before that I've had a crush on him. I'm not sure when my crush on him started, but I do know that it was after he met Toothless. I know that sounds so shallow. 'Oh, she only likes and shows him affection now because he's a hero.' I've heard that plenty of times from all of his stupid fangirls on the island and it's bullshit. _They_ are the ones who never liked him and only like him now because he's a hero.

Before he met Toothless he had the potential to do great things. I knew this despite all of his mishaps. No one else thought he could do it and they, Hiccup included, both irritated me to no end.

While I may not have been fond of him in the past, I never despised him like everyone else had. I pitied him because none of his efforts had ever paid off. In all honesty, I actually did kinda like him. Not romantically though. I liked his determination and how he kept trying. Those are great qualities to have in a chief. However, he later started to become sloppy in his efforts to the point where I felt he wasn't trying hard enough. I felt as though it was all starting to become a joke to him or a hobby to pass the time. That he just didn't care anymore.

He had caused more destruction than the dragons did. I was worried for our people and was starting to see why they didn't like him so much. We were in the middle of a 300 year old war, a war that I have been training hard to partake in since the day I could walk to protect not only my life but the life of my village as well, and here's Hiccup, the _heir,_ making things worse.

However, despite how much his efforts have worsened every time he put them into action, he was still trying, whether his heart was all the way in it or not, and that's what made me see the potential that I knew was in him. The problem was trying to get that potential out and for him to see it.

I saw it first hand after we discovered the dragons' nest those years ago. He took us back to the cove and I had wanted to tell his dad everything that we had discovered. When I asked him my question about protecting Toothless, he replied with his head held high, his expression as serious as could be, and didn't even stutter his response. _That_ was when I saw the chief inside of him. _That_ was when I knew he could be someone I could follow and trust with my life. _That_ was when I knew I was right about the potential in him. And through the years he has grown and improved so much. I've never been so proud. And it was all because he couldn't kill a dragon. Actually, the only reason he and I are still alive is because he _did_ kill a dragon. The Red Death.

Anyway, Hiccup may think he's a bad chief, but he's only been at it for a few months. So far I think he's doing great, and once time passes I know he'll be even better.

"The Queen said that she has someone waiting for us behind the castle that will take us to the dragons' secret stables." Hiccup replied. "She said that once the harbor comes into view it'll be best to just fly as high as we can so people will mistake us for birds."

"So we'll be flying to the back of the castle to meet some strange person?" I questioned, then sarcastically said, "Yeah. That's safe. It's not like it's some kind of ambush or anything."

Hiccup rolls his eyes. "We already went over this. It's not an ambush and you know it."

"Still," I grab my axe that was leaning against the wall of the railing near my legs, and twirled it in my hands with ease. "Better to be safe than sorry."

Hiccup chuckles. "You're always on alert."

"Well, someone has to be. Do you blame me though? After Drago..." I bit my lip, unsure if I should continue. Drago is a very touchy subject to him. I decided to go ahead and speak. "It's only been four months since everything happened, and we never saw his body resurface. He could still be alive and it's possible he's plotting another revenge plan. We have to be prepared in case he strikes again."

Hiccup nods and pursed his lips. There was sadness in his eyes that I knew was for his father, and it made my heart ache. "I know, but you're the one who's hoping for me to have fun on this trip. I want you to have fun too and to stop worrying about me or about what might happen."

I scoffed. "That's impossible."

"Now you know how I feel. It's gonna be tricky for me to actually relax when I'm so stressed out. Don't expect much, m'lady."

I didn't know what to say in response to that. I couldn't just tell him to stop being so stressed. It's hypocritical of me. It's also something neither of us can control. All I can really do is hope he can relax.

Fortunately, I didn't have to answer because Eret suddenly joins us.

"Am I interrupting anything, love birds?" he said, smug as ever.

At first I genuinely hated his guts-He was working with Drago after all-but after joining our side he grew on me. He's like the older brother I never had nor thought I ever wanted.

"Nope," I said with a sigh. Obviously he did. "Are the dragons ready?"

"They just got done feeding. Valka is with them now." Eret asked.

"Good, cause it's time for us to be in the air." Hiccup says. Eret nods and turns back around the way he came, with Hiccup and I following him.

"By the way," Hiccup whispered, his head lowered so he can speak in my ear. "I wasn't calling you stupid earlier. I'm just saying that Swinter is by far better than Wummer."

I rolled my eyes and tried my best not to smile. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm the one that made it up."

Much like the many other times before when he irritates me...I punched him in the arm. And like the other times, he complained like a child.

Oh what a mighty chief I have.


	8. Chapter 8

**~MAVIS~**

I stood perfectly still as my father fastened my enchanted choker around my neck. The choker is a soft black velvet, with two silver filigree stampings on each side, and a gorgeous ruby gem in the center that's placed in a silver plated brass setting. The choker used to belong to my mother before she was brutally murdered by a human.

When mother died, father had shut us both out from the human world to keep us safe, taking refuge in the shadows for years. One day, however, my mother came to him in a dream. He told me that she said she wanted us, especially me, to grow up not being afraid. To explore the world and to experience as much as I can in my slowly aging immortal life.

My dad, of course, agreed with her, but he had conditions. If I were to live outside of the shadows, I would have to be watched at all times. Like a princess. Which is what I actually am. By blood and by my father's victory in slaying Transylvania's former king. As soon as I was able to understand words, my dad has always told me about my royal heritage.

He was a prince, the heir to the Transylvanian throne, but one day hunters had discovered the truth about my father and grandparents. My grandmother was the only one murdered that night. My grandfather and dad made it out alive, and upon hearing the news of his mate, my grandfather abandoned his son in a fit of rage and grief.

My mother came along eventually, but before she did, father had been alone for years, not bothering to take back his throne and crown, which was then given to the monster hunter who killed my grandma. He had thought that grandpa would be the one to slaughter the human who stole everything from them, but he didn't do anything either. They still haven't seen each other since their departure many years ago. Dad thinks his father is actually dead.

After my mom came to my father in his dream, he decided that it was time for us to stop living in the shadows and for him to take back what is rightfully his. He won't tell me what he did in great detail, but what I do know is that he snuck into the castle and gave the current ruling leader (a descendant of the one who started it all) a choice. He can either leave or die.

The King decided to be difficult, so death it was. My dad is just glad he didn't have a family. He wouldn't have killed them if the king did have a wife and children, but he honestly doesn't think he would have been able to kill the king either. He didn't want to break a family like the monster hunter did with him and his family.

However, even without the family, it still wasn't easy. The king he killed was a tyrant too, a really bad man that deserved to die, but that didn't stop my dad from hating himself after the deed was done. The king he killed was only a descendant; not the actual hunter who had caused all the madness. He didn't enjoy killing someone who didn't technically do anything wrong to him. The thing he focused on the most when he ended the king was the fact that he was human.

A human killed his mother and wife. He hated them with a passion, just like how some humans hated us with a passion, but unlike them, he never wanted to necessarily kill them like how they wanted to kill us. He wanted them to feel pain and fear, but he never wanted to commit murder. The ones who hate our kind were the ones who wanted that for us. They call my kind monsters, when really that's what they are.

Eventually though, he let humans back into his heart. After taking back his rightful throne and crown, he noticed how horribly the former king had treated the people and how horrible their lives were. Seeing the innocent struggle for survival, made him grow sympathetic toward mankind. He worked hard on making his kingdom thrive again like it once did before disaster struck. The people, _our_ people, adore us now. They are a lot stronger now. They love us and we love them, well at least I do, and it just makes me so overwhelmingly happy.

But then sometimes I wonder: would they still love us if they knew we were vampires? We don't even drink human blood. We drink the blood of animals or some substitute potion. Never in all my 118 years of life have I ever tasted human blood. But would the people believe that?

I want to find out, but I'm too afraid of a negative result.

"There," dad said when he finished putting the choker on me. "You are now officially ready."

I turn around to face him, flashing my fangs in a smile. "How do I look?"

He blinked away tears. "Just like your mother. Absolutely beautiful. I might cry."

I roll my eyes and gesture to the obvious tear that was sliding down his face. "You already are."

He quickly wiped it away and composed himself. "That, my dear, was eye sweat."

"Ewww." I grimaced.

A knock on the door causes both our heads to turn to it. "Pardon the interruption," says a crew member, "but Arendelle's docks are now approaching."

"Thank you," says my father. "We shall be out shortly."

The crew member left without another word. My stomach churns in nervousness when his words finally processed. We're finally here. "I think I'm gonna throw up." I gripped a handful of the fabric of my dress above my stomach and tried my best to keep the bile down. "This is the first time in all my 118 years of life that you've actually allowed me to go on one of your business trips. What if I embarrass us? What if I-"

"Honey Bat, you'll be fine," dad interrupts before I could worry any more. "Besides, they're mortals. If something embarrassing were to happen, you can simply wipe their memory away."

I nodded, liking the idea if it were to come to that. "Yeah, okay. We can do this. I can do this."

Dad smiled and nodded. "Yes, you can. But remember," his voice turned deathly serious. "This is your first time over seas. Things in Arendelle may not be how things are in Transylvania. Remember to always be respectful, don't run off, and try to hold in your excitement."

I can promise to be respectful, but I can't promise that I won't run off or hold in my excitement. "If held in my excitement I might burst."

"No, taking your choker off in the sun will do that."

I touched the red gem of my choker and checked my father's ring finger to make sure he was wearing his enchanted wedding ring. As soon as he had taken back his rightful place as King of Transylvania, the first thing he did was find a witch to enchant our chosen piece of jewelery. By enchanting them, we would be able to walk in the sun without slowly burning to dust and see our reflections.

"Also," he continued, "Retract your fangs."

I did as he said and ran my tongue over my smaller, less pointy, "human" canines. "K. Choker on, fangs retracted, fancy black dress on, what's missing?"

"Just one more thing." Dad turned around, walked over to the dresser, and gently grabbed my tiara that was resting on a small pillow. I lowered my head for him, and once the tiara was on my head, I truly did feel complete.

I walk over to my mirror, and smiled in satisfaction. "Perfect. Do you think I look presentable for the Queen?"

"Honey Bat," dad said in an assuring tone as he placed his hands on my shoulders and stared happily at me in the mirror. "You _look_ like a Queen. And someday, when we both feel that you're ready, you will be."

The thought of being the Queen of Transylvania didn't settle right with me. Not because I think I wouldn't make a good Queen, but because there's still so much I want to do before I take on a huge responsibility. I am 118 years old and the only place I have ever explored in this entire world is my country, Romania. I want to explore the world. By myself.

I love my dad, but either he or a guard has to always be watching me. I don't blame him for being worried. His wife and mother were both murdered after all, but it's so annoying.

One day though. One day I'll have the freedom to explore every inch of the world on my terms.

Today may not be that day, but it's a day closer.

 **~MERIDA~**

It's been three months since I turned me mum into a bear, and things have actually been going great for us. Our relationship is better than ever. I have more freedom now, and I can finally speak my opinion on things without getting scolded. However, my lessons as princess didn't cease. I'm actually on a business trip with mum as part of my teachings. She also no longer speaks to me about marriage, but I know that eventually she will. She'll probably bring the subject back up in two years when I'm 18. I wouldn't be surprised if she mentioned marriage to the soon-to-be Queen of Arendelle, who already is 18 from what I heard. I really hope mum doesn't talk about marriage with the Queen, she might bring up my "tantrum", so I'll have to stay cautious. Until then, I'm going to enjoy the peace.

I was sitting on the stairs that lead up to the wheel of the ship, carving my family crest into my bow, when my mother suddenly approaches me with a worried expression.

"Leaving the boys was a mistake," she immediately said. "We should have brought them along with us."

I held in a groan but couldn't stop the roll of my eyes. "Mum, we've been over this before. I know you miss them, but if we brought them along, they would have caused distraction in a kingdom that isn't ours. We wouldn't want ta be embarrassed now, would we?" I stood up then and set me bow aside.

"I know," mum said in defeat as she stepped back to give me room to stretch. "I just hope they're doing okay. It's a mother's job to worry."

I chuckle as I place as hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, they are fine. It's the Clan Lords that are watching them that you should be more worried about."

Mum laughs at this and say with an amused smile, "I'm certain all of Lord Macintosh's blue paint is gone."

"If so," I snorted, "I bet he feels rather _blue_ about it." Mum was not amused as I laughed.

"Very funny," she said, sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah ah ah," I playfully scolded. "A queen does not roll her eyes. Her eyes may get stuck."

"Oh shush you," she lightly smacks my arm and tries to hold in a giggle. Her eyes then widen and she points outward. "Oh wonderful! The docks!"

I turn my head in her direction and see Arendelle's docks close ahead. The journey is over. We finally reached our destination. Thank the Wisps.

"I can't wait to walk on land again. I'm sure Angus can't wait too." I say, but then freeze when my stomach loudly growls. Mum laughs at me as my face heats up in slight embarrassment. "I obviously can't wait to eat as well."

"I can see that," she said, smiling widely. She then extends her arm for me to loop my own arm through. "Come. We must wake your father, and you know as well as I that I cannot do it alone."

I loop my arm through hers, chuckling. "If we can't wake him up, might I suggest drawing on his face and then pouring water on him?"

"Merida, that is entirely scandalous." She scolded in a serious tone which made made me think she truly was serious at first, but then she grinned wickedly at me. "I like it."

I smiled, happily. "I shall get the water."

I still feel bad for turning me mum into a bear, but if someone had told me that our rekindled relationship would be the outcome of it, I would do it hundreds of times over again. However, I will say this: magic is very unpredictable and I'm definitely going to steer clear from it from now on. It just brings trouble to those who are being reckless with it. That goes for the non-wielders who are in need of its assistance-as I was-and those who do wield it such as the witch.

Yes, she did warn me, but I don't see why she couldn't have just straight up told me. So yes, I do consider that reckless on her part. Was she trying to teach me a lesson? Probably, but still. I'm just glad everything turned out well in the end. Mum even had another symbolic silver bear necklace made for me. I loved the one I unfortunately gave away to the witch. I haven't taken my new necklace off at all, and I don't plan on giving it away again.

From what I saw of the kingdom, which wasn't much at all, I can already tell that it is going to be far more beautiful and strange than Dun'Broch. Arendelle is beautiful and strange. Like the wisps. Does Arendelle have any wisps? Or do they have different magical creatures?

Are there cursed animals like Mor'du? Then again, he was human before he chose the wrong path that sealed his fate. Are there cursed humans then? Are the magic beings of this world good like the wisps or bad like the demon bear?

I know I vowed not to meddle with magic again, but I can't help but wonder. I'm very curious if magic resides in Arendelle. If it resides all over the world. And I strongly believe that it does. What type of magic lies in this land? Perhaps there isn't any at all, but I seriously doubt that.

Whether we see it or not, magic is there. It's all around us. It can take any form. It can be any person, like the Witch. It's affecting us in ways that are possibly good or bad. We just don't know it. Someone could possibly be struggling with magic right now. I wonder if the citizens of Arendelle or any visitors believe in magic. I wonder if they had any encounter with it like I had. I wonder if they had to go on some magical quest. Were their tasks more challenging than mine?

I just hope that if I do find magic again, or if magic finds me, the outcome of it won't be drastic. I'd hate for someone else do be turned into an animal...or worse

 **~MOANA~**

My lips curled into a smile as the wind blew through my hair. The sun's rays warmed my skin and the motion of the sea made my stomach twist in excitement. In just a few minutes, we will reach our destination, and by we I mean my parents and I.

A messenger bird from a place known as Arendelle arrived on my island a week ago with a letter addressed to my parents and I. It was an invitation to a coronation. I had been coronated Chief a month ago and the idea of another coronation celebration for a different heir in a different land with a different culture exited me.

Father didn't want to go because we had literally just gotten back from my first voyage as Chief with the entire village, but I smugly reminded him that I was the Chief now and that he had to listen to me.

What really sucked though was that I had no idea what to expect in a more advanced land. It honestly kind of scared me. It made me nervous. Despite the fact that he hates it, father would voyage almost all the time to these lands when I was younger for trade and they would sometimes come to us. He knew everything there was to know about voyaging and these strange lands, but he never taught me any of it. Something he was _supposed_ to do. And because he didn't, I am left to drown in my nervousness.

Because of what happened to his friend, Father hates the ocean and voyaging and only did/does it because it's his responsibility as Chief-former Chief now. He didn't want me to have anything to do with it despite it being a Chiefly thing to do because he didn't want me to have the same fate as his friend. He also didn't want me to associate myself with any trader, afraid that I'd hop on their boats and leave. I would never leave my people like that for a selfish desire. The only reason why I did end up leaving was to _save_ everybody.

So yeah, when our journey to Arendelle began a few nights ago, father had to cram 16 years of knowledge into me. He's attended plenty of foreign ceremonies before and taught me everything I needed to know. I just hope I can remember it all.

"Now remember, Moana," Father said, gaining my attention. "People will stare at you and probably call you names. You mustn't let their stares or words get to you. You are a Chief, so you must act like one with your head held high and-"

"Murder in your eyes," Mother had finished with a grin. Father looked at her with incredulous eyes, but before he could open his mouth to say anything she continued, "And if anyone says anything too out of line, you make sure to remind them exactly who you are. So tell me, love. Who are you?"

I stood up straighter, held my head high, and said with a serious face: "I am Chief Moana of Motunui, Savior of the Pacific Islands, the Ocean's Chosen, and the Restorer of TeFeti's heart!"

Mother cheered, while father smiled. Despite it being very wordy, it felt good to say all that. Although, I think I'm going to just stick with the first one when I meet the heir that's being coronated.

And I seriously can't wait to meet her and other friends that await me.


End file.
